


Beyond Repair

by kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Dick became a villain, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “But you don’t know.” The smile was gone now, replaced by a blank expression. “You don’t know because you did everything you could to keep us all away. Everyone I love … everyone I care about keeps dying, Jason. I keep losing them.” He straightened up and grinned at Jason again. “So I just won’t care anymore. If the people want to watch the city burn, I’ll help them. I’ll watch it all go up in flames.”





	Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackpairingprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/gifts).



“Why did I know you'd come find me?” Dick asked, not turning to face Jason yet as Jason approached him.

“Because you've always assumed the best in me,” Jason answered, cautiously approaching.

“Hmm, I think if I were doing that, I'd assume you'd get as far away as you can. That would be the smart thing to do after all.” Dick glanced at him over his shoulder. He wasn't wearing his mask, but that seemed to be part of his new thing. He couldn't be bothered to hide his identity anymore.

“What exactly are you trying to do here?” Jason asked. He'd come without his helmet, but he still kept a mask on.

“Me? Why, I’m just giving the people what they want.” Dick was facing him now, and he had a manic smile spreading his lips. “No one except us seems to care to stop the so called villians from letting the city burn. And no one cares when we vanish.” His eyes were bright blue as always, but they held an unhinged look to them that hadn’t been there before. “The Joker killed you, and then he killed Babs. You came back, but she didn’t. Then Bruce was gone. Then Damian.” He had tears in his eyes, but the smile wasn’t gone. “No one’s seen Timmy in ages; he’s probably just as dead as the rest of them.”

“Dick, I know it’s hard but-”

“But you don’t know.” The smile was gone now, replaced by a blank expression. “You don’t know because you did everything you could to keep us all away. Everyone I love … everyone I care about keeps dying, Jason. I keep losing them.” He straightened up and grinned at Jason again. “So I just won’t care anymore. If the people want to watch the city burn, I’ll help them. I’ll watch it all go up in flames.”

And the worst part was, Jason knew the feeling. He’d come back angry and wanting to destroy everything Batman had built. He’d been ready to watch it all burn. And Dick had been a big part of bringing him back to the rest of them. But Dick had snapped. And he’d snapped in a big way. Jason had come back to Gotham as fast as he could when he heard about Nightwing revealing himself and then taking up killing as a hobby.

“If I don’t care it can’t hurt.” Dick was walking over to him now, hands moving to rest on his shoulders. “You could join me, Little Wing. We could burn it all together.” His eyes glittered in the moonlight as they stood almost chest to chest on a rooftop.

“You want me to join you?” Jason asked slowly, and Dick nodded eagerly. “Why? I thought the whole thing was not caring.”

“Oh Little Wing,” Dick’s voice was gentle and full of false pity, one of his gloved hands moving up to stroke Jason’s cheek. “I don’t anymore. But the Red Hood would make a great partner, don’t you think? You’ve got all of those connections to the most powerful criminals, and the biggest arms dealers. I’d love to use those connections. And if you wanted, I’d be happy to use you, Jason,” he said, letting his other hand drift down to Jason’s waist.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick and clenched his fists at his sides, while Dick only laughed mockingly at him for it. “Jaybird, did you think I didn’t know?” He leaned closer when Jason flinched back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jason answered stiffly. “And it’s not the point, the point is that this isn’t-”

“Don’t play dumb, Jay. It’s not a good look on you,” Dick chastised. “You’re in love with me. I can give you what you want. You can be with me.” He looked up at Jason through his dark lashes. “And I’ll even lie and tell you I love you back.” It felt like a punch to the gut, and Jason just wanted him to shut up, but he knew he couldn’t leave him like this.

“I don’t want that. This isn’t you. And I’m not going to be your … what? Sidekick? Personal networker? I’m here to stop you.” He clenched his teeth and set his jaw. “However I have to,” he said quietly.

“However you have to?” Dick looked thrilled. “Are you going to kill me, Jason?” He wrapped both of his arms around Jason’s waist. “Do you think you’d be able to? After all these years? You couldn’t even do it when you wanted to kill me,” Dick threw his head back to laugh. “Or at least when you thought you wanted to. What makes now different?”

Jason stared grimly at him. “That someone has to stop you before you hurt more people.”

“Oh, that’s rich. That’s really something coming from you.” Dick unhooked his arms from around Jason, and was holding one of Jason’s guns. “I bet I could do it though. I bet I could kill you.”

Jason tried to reach to take the gun back, but Dick moved out of his reach with quick graceful steps. “In fact, it’s better this way,” Dick continued.

“Dick, stop. Put the fucking gun down,” Jason snarled, taking out another one of his guns and pointing it at Dick.

“No really, it is. If anyone could bring me back, it’d be you. You’d try to _fix me,_ and then something would happen to you, and I’d be hurting all over again. If I kill you now, I’ll be fine. I can’t lose anyone I care about again if there’s no one left.” Dick was laughing as tears streamed down his face, and he didn’t seem to notice them at all.

“Somewhere, you’re still in there, Dickiebird. I know you are,” Jason could hear the pleading in his own voice, but he didn’t care. He’d beg all Dick wanted if that’s what it took.

“That’s the problem! Can’t you see that?” Dick stepped closer to him, but was still too far to reach and disarm.  

“You won’t do it. You won’t kill me,” Jason told him, taking a step closer as well.

“You see, I think you’re wrong,” Dick told him. “I think I would.” And then he smiled at Jason, and it would almost look like how he used to smile at him if it weren’t for the madness in his eyes, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
